


沙盒

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: Sandbox.存档。两个古代人玩沙盒游戏的故事。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus
Kudos: 4





	沙盒

那是阴影尚未笼罩上任何事物的时候。

你知道，创造魔法的美妙之处在于无限的可能性，漫长的时光又仁慈地给予天赋卓绝之人无数尝试的机会。作为创造管理局的局长，希斯拉德看到过许多人的得意之作——倒未必是用于生产的巨大机械或融合了多种动物优点的幻想生物，有时只是“美丽的东西”罢了。

比如这个孩子展示给希斯拉德看的花朵。

创造局局长一眼就看出，那无论如何都只是“一朵花”，没有任何治疗效果，用不了多少魔力就能创造。但无疑面前长袍拖地的孩子花了很大功夫让它看起来赏心悦目，那绝非路边随处可见的观赏花朵，裙摆般层层叠叠的花瓣由浅至深地包裹出优美的形状。创造者为它涂抹上朝霞般柔和的粉色，看起来像让人舍不得入口的精致点心。

“真不错。是你自己创造的吗？”

那孩子点点头：“我把这朵花的概念带去创造管理局，审核的人说太复杂了，不适合量产。”

确实，这朵鲜花的概念由于创造者的讲究而变得难以模仿，有许多处为了美观而违反传统，即使登录成功，他人想一次还原成功也有些困难。希斯拉德安慰道：“但既然是礼物，还是独一无二的比较好吧？”

“您为什么知道是……”孩子努力收住自己的讶异，“不过，确实是我准备送给母亲的礼物。”

这很难看出来吗，希斯拉德暗笑那孩子故作老成的可爱模样：“她一定会喜欢的。……我等的人来了，下次再见吧，小朋友。”那孩子点点头。

哈迪斯很远就看见希斯拉德俯下身和一个孩子说着什么，然而对方也许是直觉过于敏锐，也许只是碰巧抬头看见了他，不给他反应的机会就向他挥手示意。他身边的孩子转过头来，那件成人尺寸的长袍也兜不住声音中的惊喜：“爱梅特赛尔克大人？！”

希斯拉德习以为常地笑笑，指指自己被面具挡住的额头暗示朋友“你又被漏出来的头发出卖了”。哈迪斯第三千次希望非公务时间他能有打扮得像普通市民一样的自由，并决心下次在焦头烂额的工作之余学习一下怎么让自己看起来像拉哈布雷亚老爷子一样让路人不敢搭话。但他还是蹲下身询问那个孩子：“怎么了？”

爱梅特赛尔克从他紧张得支离破碎的敬语中搞明白了那个简单的请求：想知道自己灵魂的颜色。

这么简单的事情问那家伙不就好了吗，哈迪斯将埋怨的目光投向自己的朋友，对方在旁边安静地做了个噤声的手势，表示“我可没有被认出是创造局局长哦”。感谢教科书及时更新了十四人委员会的内容吧，明明对方只是像个普通市民那样看不清表情地伫立着，哈迪斯却莫名感到对方在笑。

爱梅特赛尔克示意孩子不要动，随即凝视了对方几秒——在他看来这完全是没有必要的步骤，如火焰燃烧般明亮的灵魂的颜色根本无需驻足便能分辨，然而他的朋友某次善意地提醒他“只瞟一眼就丢下个颜色不是很像骗人吗”，于是为了增加莫须有的仪式感，他又在那个孩子耳边悄悄告诉他问题的答案。

“原来是这样的颜色啊，谢谢您！”那孩子还想努力和伟大的爱梅特赛尔克说上几句，“……不过，为什么我们灵魂的颜色会不一样呢？”

“有着独一无二的颜色的话，就能被记住了吧。”

“所以呢，是什么事？”

通向海边的道路显得因为空旷而显得漫长，哈迪斯知道在傍晚的这个时候，人们往往从郊外趋向城市中心，而非相反。他的同伴仿佛沉浸于褪色般的余晖中，白色面具被夕阳镀上雕像般分明的质感，嘴角的笑意却似乎比平时更甚。

他们走到通向海边的阶梯前。筑成台阶的石材和城内的建筑一样，如墨的黑色石材镶嵌着金边，经历海风千万年的吹拂也如新的一般坚固。岸边放置着间距相等的长椅供人欣赏日落，不过今天是个有薄雾的天气，放眼望去，只有一排孤独的空位。希斯拉德没有理会同伴越发困惑的眼神，主动带路占了一个座位。

面对哈迪斯警惕的“你不会又给我找了什么麻烦吧”，希斯拉德只是示意对方坐到边上。

他想给对方看的，只是一个莹白色的立方体。然而哈迪斯一眼就看出，这个如同宝石般散发着微弱光芒的小方形携带着大量的魔力。描画着魔纹的表面上有一个用来投影的孔洞。

不等他提问，希斯拉德就解释道：“你知道，有很多市民提出的概念都因为难以实现同一化或者可能有害被拒绝了。但我想，如果有个独立的空间可以让个人自由地施展创造魔法，也不失为一件好事。”

哈迪斯点头：“所以你在这块石头里注入了大量的魔力，但是要创造与此地完全相同的空间是相当耗费资源的……”

“哎，那只要施术者本身变轻就可以啦。”希斯拉德早有预备地摸出两瓶药水，“来做个梦？”

“……”哈迪斯明白了希斯拉德的意思，然而那瓶看起来只是睡眠药水的东西怎么看都附带着未知的沉重代价。他瞪着希斯拉德，而对方的笑容像是从雕刻上原原本本拓下来的一般纹丝不动。

希斯拉德看着哈迪斯认命地把手放到启动器上，把药水塞进对方手中的同时勾走了那张红色面具。

“做个好梦。”哈迪斯对上朋友得逞的笑容。希斯拉德也摘下了面具，他的魔力沿着立方体上繁复的魔纹唤醒了整个装置。于是比月光更静谧的光芒笼罩了他们。

说实话，哈迪斯在沉睡前想象过所谓“沙盒中的世界”该是怎样的。但他没有想过友人的梦境是如此的……独特。

可以看出街道的形状都是以亚马乌罗提为原型构筑的，不同的是街上显得尤其杂乱。此处的主人，希斯拉德向他介绍这座沙盒城市的功能：“你看，这里就是主要的试验场。再往外走还有模拟温室的生态系统。当然你知道这方面我比不上拉哈布雷亚院的人……不过，你明白吧。”

“再怎么不想被老头子们叨叨也不必把食虫植物种在街中央吧。”哈迪斯嫌恶地把对新鲜生物探头探脑的食虫植物的叶子推到一边。

“这是阿尼德罗学院的新生送来的创造物。”希斯拉德指了指挂在一边的金色铭牌，“据说是‘兼具了美观与实用的清新空气用行道树’，不过你明白吧，问题不在‘实用’而在‘美观’上。”

想象了一下这东西取代行道树的样子，哈迪斯觉得自己恐怕会在办公室里闭门不出：“所以你把这个概念放在这里，为的是研究怎么完善它？”

“没错。在这里可比在外面修改要简单多了。”希斯拉德如指挥家般挥挥手，那株植物就顺势拔高了许多，再将枝干化为普通树木的样子，把带刺的叶片拟态成花朵的模样，让它看起来不那么有碍观瞻。

哈迪斯知道想要直接修改他人的概念，在外面需要漫长的审批，而在此处只需要凭自己心意地挥挥手——即使失败也不会伤害到任何人。“不过再怎么改也是食虫植物，没办法掩盖那股腻人的气味。”

“试试这样……”严格来说，他只是此地的客人，哈迪斯惊讶于自己竟然能有如此高的自由，他将花瓣的形状收拢成优雅的瓶状，“是不是会好一些？”他的朋友微笑地看着他。

“……你不会带我来这里就是为了让我解决问题吧。”

希斯拉德笑着拉走了他的朋友，带他穿过只有二人的街道。对希斯拉德而言，这里的一草一木都是自己创造的，比自己的房间还要熟悉。而在哈迪斯眼里，结构看似熟悉的街道却有着微妙的违和感。比如希斯拉德曾抱怨过下沉式广场多余的台阶，于是在这里那些楼梯被两条相交的桥取代了。又或者他说过希望能有个一眼看到地平线的高塔，但市政安排并没有多余的空地，于是这里又多了一座显然不存在于真实世界中的高耸的钟楼。至于哪里的小巷巧妙地改向了，或是哪面墙上的装饰消失了，哈迪斯也无法一一对比。唯一可以确定的是，这里堆满了符合希斯拉德趣味的东西，再加上那些他希望改改再用的概念，看起来像一座荒诞的岛屿。

他们沿着和来时一样的道路走向海边。零零散散的，有一些鲜艳的东西在沙滩上游荡。

“那是什么？”

“一位市民回收卡部斯做的玩具。如果能推广的话会很不错吧，可惜的是……”

希斯拉德走近它们，那些鲜艳的东西有些凑上前，有些却扭头就走。希斯拉德对其中一只伸出手，那堆红色的东西很亲昵似地蹭了蹭那只长袍下的手，然而没多久又用自己的身体包裹住它，咀嚼似地蠕动起来。“哎哎，”希斯拉德抽回手，软绵绵的东西仿佛有点沮丧，和同伴们一起离开了，“幸好没有赋予它们外形和力量，否则突然攻击人可受不了。”

哈迪斯这次学会了提前拒绝：“我可不要给那种东西想出一个合适的外形。”

“这还是交给创造局局长吧，爱梅特赛尔克大人。”哈迪斯熟悉友人的这种笑容，那是比起能力带来的责任更享受能力本身的希斯拉德才能露出的表情。希斯拉德一个人走向海中，留下哈迪斯一个人站在岸上，如同表演者和观众。梦境的时间凭造物主的意志迅速流逝，希斯拉德不得不提起长袍避免涨潮的海浪打湿下摆。他身后海面吞噬了太阳，吐出夜幕与繁星。

哈迪斯也走上海滩，还想再往前时却被希斯拉德阻止了。

“我还没闲到连海底的生态都创造出来啦。再往前走可就要露馅了。”希斯拉德踩踩脚下的水花示意这里是边界，再往后不过是视觉上的幻象，“不过潮汐和星星都是按照阿尼德罗学院的记录还原的。”

哈迪斯抬头看了看，群星的轨迹确实挑不出问题。希斯拉德对友人沉默的反应有点哭笑不得：“哈迪斯，我也是会好好工作的。”“确实，下次不必把你抓进人民辩论馆讨论要不要把工作时间午觉的局长拉下台了。”哈迪斯随口回答。

“其他的感想呢？”

“如果能造出海洋和森林的系统的话，学院的人应该会觉得很方便吧。毕竟直接创造出幻想生物禁锢起来实验还是有一定危险性。但是这个系统需要强大的创造魔法才能运用，否则连梦境都无法控制的人到了这里也只会……”

“哎呀，等等，等等，爱梅特赛尔克。”哈迪斯看见希斯拉德用他经常的，无奈中带着笑意的目光注视着自己。哈迪斯突然意识到朋友希望听到的答案，确实，在他们的眼中，恐怕星空在内的一切风景都更为美丽。毕竟除了生的光彩之外，隐没在幕布之后的死亡也无法逃开他们的眼睛。

他有着同样天赋的朋友露出了然的笑容，告诉他只要愿意可以随时到这里来。“虽然还是个半成品，但没什么问题的话迟早会推广出来。”

“说起来，在沙盒中的人，在外面的人看起来什么样的？”

被问到这个问题的希斯拉德歪着头想了想：“大概就是两个坐在长椅上睡觉的无聊的人吧。”并非身居爱梅特赛尔克之位的人和创造局局长，只是两个普通的，身着黑袍的人。希斯拉德常认为哈迪斯是那种只会为了“全体的利益”，“民众的福祉”之类理由而使用自己的力量的人，但即使是从神话中取材创造幻想生物的老头都会在设计上展露自己的趣味（尽管未必有人敢问），他想也应该有个地方让哈迪斯享受一下简单的乐趣。像刚刚学会创造魔法的孩子一样，玩一些愚蠢的游戏，比如“以动物的名字玩接龙游戏并创造出它们的混合物”，“创造对方的幻影并看他们对话”，“在对方创造某件东西时让他混入杂念”。尽管他的朋友百般不乐意的样子，希斯拉德还是凭花言巧语让对方点头同意了。

结果这两位已经离开阿尼德罗学院几百年的成年人在海边笑得像刚翻开魔法书的少年。

“我真的不明白，希斯拉德，你为什么要在别人创造章鱼的时候在旁边制造水果的气味。”

“所以这就是你想到的东西吗，一个有着可爱水果颜色的章鱼。”因为两人对创造魔法过于熟悉，游戏规则被苛刻地制定成一秒内就要完成创造，于是沙滩上堆满了完整而古怪的东西。而那只气球似的橙色章鱼正不解地看着他们。

“哈迪斯，想象一下这是阿尼德罗学院的新作品。”希斯拉德清清嗓子，模仿起那位他们都知道的权威人士，“这是我们新推出的得意作品，融合了章鱼和……香橙的幻想生物。相信它一定能为亚马乌罗提市民带来美好的……”

“别说了，希斯拉德……”难得笑成这样的哈迪斯摆摆手，把那只章鱼和其他滑稽的造物揉成一团，分解成原本的以太形态。

虽然希斯拉德说“迟早会推广”，但以哈迪斯对友人的了解，这个“迟早”大约够一个孩子从一无所知到能凭自己的创造魔法解决全家的晚餐。不过对于朋友的好意，他还是（并没有怎么表露在脸上地）欣然接受了另一个启动器。

偶尔他进去会撞见希斯拉德在调整新的概念。对方像偷偷努力被发现的学生似的对自己摆了摆手。

“怎么爱梅特赛尔克大人今天屈尊到访，工作很少吗？”

“不，我不太想在阴天工作罢了。”哈迪斯像打开桌上的台灯一样，将沙盒中的天气调整为怡人的晴天。希斯拉德点点头，调侃道：“很高兴看到您终于学会了一点享受的方法。”

于是两人在虚假的世界中继续白天的工作。对他们而言，唯一不便的就是在这里完成的工作醒来之后还要再复原在纸上，恐怕在员工眼里，上司只是打了个盹之后突然迅速完成了积压已久的工作吧。

不用问也知道，要把这里的东西带出去是不可能的。因此哈迪斯只问过希斯拉德，启动器可以使用多久。“使用期限”对古代人而言是个少见的话题，毕竟每件东西都是以永远为期限制造的。然而像这样消耗巨大魔力的装置总需要维护，希斯拉德想了想回答：“怎么，你也开始明白自由世界的好处了吗？再用个几百年总可以吧。等那件事处理完了就可以提出方案了。不过可真不想在大家刚忙完的时候提出这么个东西啊……”

哈迪斯点点头。事实上，越被困在国会议事堂中，他就越会怀念在这个虚假的世界中，仅仅作为哈迪斯存在的日子。然而桌上的沙漏（希斯拉德曾多次要求把煞风景的东西从他的世界里挪出去）漏完了最后一滴沙子，宣告爱梅特赛尔克大人短暂的休息时间结束。

“那么我走了。”

“嗯，一路顺风。”他的朋友并未从桌上抬起头来，哈迪斯瞟了一眼，大概是“幻兽制造方案第五百八十例”之类东西。会议辩论得最为激烈的时候疲惫让爱梅特赛尔克开了个小差，他想，即使是被称为末日的灾难，希斯拉德应该足以逃脱吧。然而这一次，超出常人的智慧并没能给予他正确的启示。至于之后更大的混乱与疑问，他也无人可询。

至于再后来，他如何在已经失去主人的世界中漫游，并且发现启动器真正能用的时限的故事，都已经不重要了。即使明白创造局局长低估了自己的能力，那枚小小的萤石中隐藏的世界其实庇护了他的朋友很长、很长的岁月，那和一万两千年相比也只是短暂的“一段日子”。

有时他战胜了孤独，也会自嘲地回想起那段沙盒中的日子，想如果是现在自己或许能为希斯拉德补完他所不知道的深海的生态。

但只有一次，在日渐消散的魔力创造的梦境里。他看见两个异常陌生的身影坐在海边的长椅上，他花了很久才意识到那原来是某次忘记回收的“以对方为原型创造的幻影”。它们好像谁都没有认出对方是假货，又或者制造者们都给他们赋予了假装无知的温柔。哈迪斯甚至没有走上前再看一眼朋友清晰的面容，对他而言，那束已不存于世的、独一无二的火焰，便已经是一切的证言。

在海边他最后一次看见了灵魂的幻影，隔着灰色的雾，在旁人看来，那只是两个并肩坐着的，无言的影子。


End file.
